Bad Lucy
by PervyBitch
Summary: Lucy is a bad girl who was always been neglected by her parents. She never been loved. Sting met her and fell for her. One Shot Hentai.


**Normal POV**

"Hey Jerks! I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Mess with me and I'll break your fucking arm!" a blonde girl said as she entered the classroom. Her uniform is not tucked in and 2 buttons of her blouse is opened, her skirt reaching up to her knees, her hair tied in a little side ponytail with a skull hair tie (Like Edo-Lucy's). "Where's my fucking sit?" She asked smirking. "Uh, over there next to Sting" the teacher said, gesturing at the seat. Lucy walked to the seat and sat down putting her feet on the desk.

"Hey dickhead! Copy me the notes!" Lucy commanded to her seatmate.

"Why should I? I ain't your fucking servant, baby" Her blonde seatmate said.

"You want me to break your arm?" Lucy threatened

"No, I wanna fuck" Her blonde seatmate replied.

"Fuck you!" Lucy said

"Your pretty babe, you shouldn't waste it" Her seatmate said.

**Lucy's POV**

'What the fuck is wrong with this jerk?' I stood up and marched out of the class. "Oi! Heartfilia! class isn't over yet!" Teacher shouted. "Forget it! I'm skipping" I yelled and ran. 'Hahahaha! Stupid teacher!' I thought as I ran to the rooftop. "Damn that blonde!" I shouted. "Who?" someone asked, I turned and look at that person. He has dark hair and red eyes. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "I could ask the same thing to you" He said monotonously.

"What do you care anyway? You should be in your class, dumb!" I said boastfully

"I skipped class, I care cause I think your talking about my blonde friend" He said monotonously

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! You know what?" I paused "Go to fucking hell!" I shouted. He had no emotion and seems like he didn't care.

"I like your attitude, sweetie! You don't know who your messing with!" He monotonously said then left.

'Don't know who I'm messing with? He doesn't know who he is messing with!' I yelled mentally. A scarlet haired girl entered the rooftop and walked toward me.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia?" She asked

"Yeah, why?" I asked back

"I'm Erza Scarlet, SC President." She said

"So? I don't give a fuck!" I yelled

"I'm not here for trouble, Lucy, I'm here to be friends" Erza said

"Why is that? Nobody wants to be friends with me!" I demanded

"I don't know about your past, but that will change here. This is a friendly school, Lucy"

"Just Go away!" I shouted at her then she left.

'My past...' I thought then suddenly some people entered the rooftop. There are 5 of them, the blonde guy and the dark haired guy earlier, a long black haired guy, A pink spiky hair guy, and a raven haired guy.

"What the fuck do you want?" I arrogantly asked

"You messed with Sting and Rogue earlier. And we're to make you pay!" The long black haired guy said.

"As if! Do your fucking business! Touch me and you'll get a damn!" I arrogantly said.

"I like this baby!" the raven haired guy said.

"Let's get her!" Pink haired guy said.

They surrounded me and grinned widely, they got closer and closer "Stay back, mother fuckers!" I said.

"No fucking way!" the blonde said then grabbed my wrists. I kicked his face then jumped off the rooftop.

**Normal POV**

"Woah! She jumped!" The blonde said, amazed.

"She's got the nerves!" the pink haired guy said.

When Lucy jumped off the rooftop, She grabbed on the ceiling of the fourth floor and swung to the floor of the fourth floor. "Ha! Idiots!" Lucy bragged to herself. She went to the ground floor and sat under the Sakura tree.

**Lucy's POV**

'Those fools! How dare they! Once they touch me again, they'll regret it!' I mentally noted. "Good to see you alive, sweetheart! cause if you aren't, we won't have our pet" The blonde guy said as he walked towards me. Suddenly, two guys grabbed my arms, the blonde guy held my chin and whispered something to my ear "You messed with the wrong guys, honey". He help up my chin while I struggle. "Let her go!" a tough feminine voice commanded. "Sheesh" the blonde guy demanded. They let me go and they smirked. "Are you alright Lucy?" she asked. "Erza?" I said shocked. 'Why would she help me?'. "W-who are they?" I asked. "They are the Death gang, they love bullying and raping girls like you" She said. "Girls...like me?" I asked again. "You know...pretty girls, sexy girls and those who pisses them" She answered. "Lucy, may I talk to you?" She proposed, I nodded. We sat down under the Sakura tree and talked. "Lucy, I know it isn't appropriate for me to ask, but..." She paused "Will you tell me about your past?"

**Erza's POV**

When I asked her to tell me about her past, tears started to well up in her eyes. 'Just as I thought, she had a terrible past' I mentally noted. "Yes *sobs* because you are the first person whose ever been good to me" She said "My parents always neglected me, they loved gambling, smoking and partying. They never cared for me, my mom told me when I asked her why did she bear me if she would just hate me, she said 'I never wanted to bear you! You are not someone precious and you don't deserve to be loved'. Everyday, they command me to work for them! they use the money I earn for gambling! *sobs* That time, I planted hatred in my heart. I hated them so bad, and became this" She explained. I felt pity and asked her "W-where are your parents now?". She suddenly turned dark and said "They're dead. I killed them." In a threatening voice. I suddenly felt like I needed to take care of her, She needs to be loved. "Lucy, do you...want to stay in my place?" I asked. She stopped crying and stared in my eyes "F-for real?" She asked and I nodded. She hugged me tightly and felt lightly.

**Lucy's POV**

'I never thought that someone will ever be good to me' I hugged her tightly and felt lightly "Thank you...Erza" I said. We broke the hug and went back to the classroom, she's actually my classmate. "Erza? you are late!" The teacher said "Sorry ma'am, I had to take care of some errands" Erza said and the teacher let her in. "And you?missy?" the teacher asked me. I rolled my eyes and marched in the classroom "Like I care" I said and sat down.

"Hey rooftop jumper!" my blonde seatmate called me

"What did you call me?" I asked

"anyway, I'm Sting" He said

"Whatever! I don't need to know your stupid name, beeboy" I arrogantly said

"It's Sting, blondie!"

"It's Lucy, blondie!"

"You two! detention!" the teacher shouted. We both went to the detention room.

"You two stay here. I need to get something" the detention master said and locked the door from the outside.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with a dickhead!" I arrogantly complained.

"Why? we could fuck here!" He said and then got closer to me pinning me to the wall.

"Shu! Shu!" I said

"What am I? a dog?" he asked and got closer.

He got closer and closer until we were 1 inch apart, I can feel his breathing. Then suddenly, he placed his lips on top of mine, It feels good. It feels like I didn't want to stop. He kissed me more and it felt so good. I can't take it anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him to the floor and kissed him. He turned us and placed me on the floor instead "You're a good kisser" He said. "Shut up!" I shouted and kissed him again. While we kissed, he touched my breasts and gently massaged it. It felt so good. He slowly unbuttoned my blouse and unpinned my bra, my breasts can now be seen. He kissed them and went to my bottom, he flipped my skirt and removed my panties. Before he could do anything I stopped him "Okay! Stop!" I said as I put my clothes back on. "Why? we were just getting on the good part" He complained. "I know right? but we can't do it! I don't want to!" I said and wore my clothes.

I sat on the chair while he sat next to me. "You like me, don't you?" He asked. I smirked and said "No". "Then why kiss me back?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment and said "I just missed the feeling.

"Really? So you aren't a virgin?" He asked

"I am. I never got fucked" I answered "Why are you asking?" I asked

"What? A girl like you? never got fucked?"

"Never."

"I thought you said you missed the feeling?"

"Yeah. Of kissing"

"So, who got your first kiss?"

"My ex."

"ex? why'd you broke up?"

I remained silent and tears started to well up in my eyes "We never broke up *sobs* he died." I said then wiped my tears away.

**Sting's POV**

'This girl...is interesting' I thought 'I wanna know more about her'.

"Say..." I paused and she looked at me "Do you...wanna go out with me?" I asked.

She remained silent and asked "Where did this came from?"

I laughed and answered "from 'you having a boyfriend before'"

She stared at my eyes and we had an eye lock for a minute "Okay..." She said.

I wrapped my arms around her waist which caused her to flinch. "Get your fucking hands off me!" She commanded.

"No" I pulled her closer and placed her on my lap and kissed her again.

We kissed and she opened her mouth and gave me entry. Our tongues battled together which caused her to slightly moan.

While we were kissing, someone entered the detention room and stopped us from kissing.

"Hey Rogue" I said like nothing happened

"I thought you said you hated this girl? now your making out with her?" Rogue complained.

Lucy got off from my lap and headed for the window "I'm leaving guys!" She said and jumped off the window and landed on the ground, still standing since the detention room is 2nd floor.

"Sting? About the girl?" Rogue said

"Stay out of it!" I commanded and he nodded

**Time Skip: After School**

I invited Lucy over to my place to talk.

"So Lucy, how'd your ex died?" I asked

She remained silent and didn't spoke but looked away. "If I tell you, will you hate me, Sting?" She asked with tears on her eyes.

'What's with her? It seems like she has many troubles in her past, I like this girl. I love her and I wanna fuck her' I mentally said. "No" I said

She stared at me for a while and spoke "I accidentally killed him" she cried and went outside. I followed her.

"Come inside Lucy, it's cold here outside" I said and lead her in my bedroom. She sat on my bed and spoke again "He cheated on me, when I found that out, I argued with him. He told me 'you don't deserved to be loved!', Just like what my mother told me...Because of that, I slapped him, and pushed him to the wall. What I didn't know is that a sharp screw pointing out was on that wall, and when I pushed him, his head got stabbed by the screw...he died." She said.

I sat next to her and hugged her, I comforted her then told her to stay in my place and that it's already dark outside. She gladly accepted and stayed.

I kissed her neck and laid her on the bed. She didn't resist but kissed me back. I took off her clothes and kissed her, I licked her nipple and sucked it. I went to her bottom and placed my finger inside, I licked her pussy causing her to moan. We fucked that night.

The morning, I woke up and she wasn't there. "Lucy?" I called. I heard water movement in the bathroom and went there. I saw Lucy taking a bath.

"Oh there you are" I said and walked towards her and kissed her. She pulled me in the bath causing my clothes to be wet. She removed my clothes and kissed me.

**-End-**


End file.
